


the worst thing

by hyunggussoundcloud



Series: worth saving verse [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Character Death, Gun Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunggussoundcloud/pseuds/hyunggussoundcloud
Summary: gunshots are a lot louder than people seem to think.





	the worst thing

**Author's Note:**

> sorry jongdae :/

was it rain or tears in his eyes?

cold was seeping into his bones, almost, and he was shivering violently, but whether it was from the fear, or from the blood loss, he had no clue. he could barely hear anything over the sound of his own heartbeat, over the deafening pour of the rain around them. he was soaked, they all were, but the goons decided it would be a good idea to attack them there and not in a place where it would be easier to keep a grip on the struggling boy.

of course, he couldn't put up much of a fight anymore. his arm was throbbing heavily, and his stomach was in knots. he's already thrown up once from the pain, and grotesque appearance of his own skin. it looked almost dead, all cut up, bent unnaturally and bruising. he wished it would go numb from cold already. he couldn't focus on anything.

jongdae cried out sharply, and kyungsoo wanted to yell, kick, do  _anything._ but he was frozen, probably because he was too cold to move.

if he was fucked up, jongdae was basically dead. thrre was so much blood, it was just everywhere, they just wouldn't stop. he was barely cupping his head anymore, just letting himself be kicked around. his sobbing was visible, not audible. 

"who the fuck said you could look away?" the back of his head was ripped up from where he hadn't even realized it had fallen down. he felt dizzy, his head tipping back into the man's hand. he couldn't even hokd himself up. "only one of you is walking out of here alive, i hope you know."

no. no, no, no, no. nononononono. no, oh, god. it was too late when he realized he was speaking out loud, and he was thrown to the ground, a boot pressed firmly on his back soon afterward. "jongdae-" he wheezed out, and time slowed down.

he had always thought it was bullshit, the whole thing where people say it feels like you live traumatizing events in slow motion. but he didn't even have time to react before there was a bullet in his friend's torso, and then he screamed. and he kept screaming. he squeezed his eyes shut, body trying to curve in on itself. no, no, no.

gunshots are a lot louder than people seem to think. his ears rang with the second shot that sounded, and he was sobbing by the time he was being hauled up again, physically unable to look at the people before him.

"fine, don't open your fucking eyes. listen, whore, i'm only gonna say this shit once. tell that pathetic dickhole if he fucks with park chanyeol again, i'll do so much worse than kill jongdae." but kyungsoo was barely listening, he was almost lifted completely off the ground, and everything in his body, especially his lungs, was screaming at him to just lie down. "you hear me? i'll kill you next, i'll kill every single fucking one of you." he spat on kyungsoo's face, kneed him in the ribs, and then dropped him.

he crawled over to jongdae's body as soon as the footsteps were out of earshot, and all the air that was barely there in the first place was knocked out.of him he didn't even recognize the man. he'd gotten shot  _in the head._ of course he had, chanyeol wanted to make sure he was dead.

kyungsoo feebly tried to stop the bleeding anyways, hissing and groaning the entire time as he tried to move his left arm in ways it just couldn't at the moment. the blood was so warm, and the air was absolutely pungent with the smell of iron.

he had to wipe off his hands eventually, but he still just sat there.

after what seemed like hours, he finally fished his phone out and pressed the speed dial, and then one. it was the only person he could think of.

"kyungsoo?"

"jun-" his voice cracked, and he was shivering so hard he could barely get it out. "j-jongdae, they killed- please come get me."

**Author's Note:**

> ho boy yikers yikers yikes i hope u cried
> 
> ksoo has a nokia phone btw djgkdkgjjs fun facts ecksdee


End file.
